


but can i call you tonight

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [68]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Uchiha Obsession back at it again, american school system, or rich and powerful uchiha family actually, poor nagato gets bullied a lot, rich indra, they go to different high schools, vague mention of konan/yahiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Uzumaki Nagato is the type to get bullied. It's unfortunate, but true. He's smaller than his peers because he's still waiting for a growth spurt, he gets sick every month, and he's exceptionally awkward. Uchiha Indra, in contrast, is effortlessly gorgeous, impossibly intelligent, and handles conversations like he was born for it.So why is Nagato even on his radar?
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Indra/Uzumaki Nagato
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Kudos: 13





	but can i call you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 68: Fake Relationship AU / Indra + Nagato

Nagato has always been rather small and sickly, usually physically weaker than his friends. It’s never hampered his life too badly, because it’s not like he has much interest in sports or other demanding extracurricular activities. He’s sixteen years old and hasn’t yet hit his final growth spurt. Even Konan is taller than him, hovering two inches above and beyond in the heels she constantly sports. 

That’s fine. It’s fine. He’ll grow taller or he won’t. It’s not like his height  _ sincerely _ bothers him. It’s just that...well, maybe if he were bigger, taller and healthier  _ this _ wouldn’t be happening.

In this moment he’d give everything to be taller, and yet he’s curling in on himself to act smaller. Shoulders hiked up to his ears and hands shoved in his jacket packets. He’s still swallowed by most of his clothes and to be honest he prefers the comfort. 

Nagato is small and weak and in high school those aren’t the best adjectives to have attached to yourself. He’s dealt with his share of bullies over the years; they pick on him because of his taste in clothing, his long hair, his girlish, sickly face — anything and everything they can use against him, to claim him as  _ different. _ Konan and Yahiko are usually good deterrents. Only the most ballsy of bullies try to approach him when he’s alone these days. 

The thing is, these aren’t the usual bullies. These kids must be seniors to Nagato’s sophomore, big and bulky with half-grown beards. They aren’t familiar, either. From a high school another town over, probably. Not a shock, because the movie theater they’re at is frequented by the residents of at least three different towns.

Nagato curses his luck, curses the fact that he decided to get to the theater early, curses his past self for denying a ride from one of his friends. He’d only just gotten his driver’s license last month, and has since then been a little obsessed with the freedom it’s granted him. With a car and money from babysitting his two infant cousins — well, it felt like he had the whole world at his fingertips.

Sixteen and feeling like everything exists right here and now. 

The brick wall is harsh against his back, cold through the layers he wears. The three seniors stand around him, cajoling each other like common thugs. One has a cigarette between his teeth and the other looks like he’s still coming down from a high. They look like trouble and Nagato must look like an easy target. 

“You gotta have somethin’ on ya.” The tallest one says, voice viper-like and amused. Cruel and finding it funny. 

Nagato wishes he was tall like Yahiko.

“I don’t….” He mutters, so tense he must be shaking. He can barely get out his words. They stick in the back of his throat and refuse to rise to his tongue. It terrifies him, how easily his voice can be stolen when he’s scared. He wants to be strong, but he’s always been too passive. Too eager for resolution rather than battle.

A hand flashes out to settle on the wall by his head, and the quickness of the movement makes him flinch. The three break out into laughs. He’s a cornered mouse, just brittle bones for weapons.

“C’mon, didn’t mommy or daddy give you some cash? You’re out here to have a good time, after all?” Another sharp smile, a puff of bitter smoke in his face. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes, he is.” A new voice joins, deep and steady. “So why don’t you gentlemen leave him to it.”

As if sharing a hive mind (not that Nagato would be surprised) the three aggressors turn around to face a man around their height. He’s far prettier, however, his face pale but not in the unhealthy way that Nagato’s is. His skin is perfectly smooth and unblemished, the envy of all other high schoolers. Straight angles and regal planes, full lips and perfectly almond eyes — dark eyes, as though someone took two perfectly polished stones of obsidian and used them for irises. His brown hair is long, longer than Nagato’s own, reaching all the way down his back. He’s wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and dark slacks, not a wrinkle to be seen. Even his shoes are polished, shining in the faint glint of sunlight peeking out from behind the clouds.

“What the hell are  _ you _ doing here? Move along, pretty boy. This ain’t your business.”

The other teen — and he has to be, must be a senior at most — smiles, cunning and sharp but nowhere near as ugly and cruel as the ones the bullies had sported. 

“Actually, you’ll find that it is.” He says, the picture of strength and everything Nagato wishes he was. “We’re on a date, you see. One that your paltry attempt at extortion is intruding upon.”

The bullies gape.

_ Nagato _ gapes.

No one in their right mind would believe that! Anyone with eyes can see that this guy is completely and  _ painfully _ out of Nagato’s league! Sure, Nagato’s entire family line is made up of rather attractive people, but Nagato is still at the stage where he’s more  _ ugly duckling _ than  _ swan, _ and he’s probably always going to look tired, drawn and sickly. Nothing like the healthy, tanned, glowing features of his immediate and extended family.

In the middle of this sudden shock and crisis, the other teen very swiftly darts a hand out to curl at Nagato’s elbow. He pulls the Uzumaki towards him, until Nagato is flush to his side and his nose is filled with the scent of an aftershave that feels too grown up for their age. Smells nice, though.

“You’re  _ gay? _ ” The tall bully garbles, “What the hell, Uchiha!”

The name Uchiha almost makes Nagato faint. He’d have to live under a rock to not know that name — they’re a super wealthy and famous family that own a huge, lucrative business. They’ve got more fingers in pies than Nagato has family members. And the Uzumaki are a  _ big _ family. 

He’s curled up against an  _ Uchiha. _

Oh god, he really might faint. He should have just come with Yahiko and Konan. Yeah, he’d wanted to drive on his own, but he’d also wanted to give them time alone because anyone could see the way they’ve been gravitating towards each other lately.

Look where that compassion has gotten him.

_ Never again. _

“Homophobia is such an unbecoming trait.” The Uchiha comments in a crisp tone, one perfect eyebrow rising. There’s a terrible expression of utter  _ disinterest _ on his handsome face. “Who are you again? I’d approach with better manners, but since you seem incapable of doing the same I think my own fault can be excused.”

The tall bully — and he’s the ringleader, obviously — flushes high and ugly on his cheekbones. The cigarette wobbles as his expression sours and his lips pull back. The other two — the high one and the bumbling, short one — glance at each other nervously.

Nagato can’t even blame them. He’s nervous himself just being  _ next _ to an Uchiha. He can’t imagine how it feels to be under the brunt of their disapproval.

The ringleader plucks his cigarette from between his teeth and spits onto the ground. His glare is filled with poison, but he doesn’t make a move against them.

“Whatever. I don’t want money from a  _ queer  _ anyway.”

Nagato swallows down the bile that comes forth at the utter revulsion in that one word. He feels sick and tense, like a cold sweat has broken out across his pale flesh. He’s only been bullied once or twice for his lax sexuality, and it feels worse every time.

The Uchiha’s hand tightens around his waist, warm and heavy. It’s odd, the teen looks like he’d be made of ice — so Nagato had expected a chill.

“Run along.” He orders, because it can’t be anything but. The expression on his face has twisted from disinterest to a calculating sort of distaste. Nagato doesn’t know him well enough to read anything more. “Before I get impatient.”

And miraculously, they do. Not without a few curses and more spitting onto the pavement — but they leave. Nagato is starstruck. He watches them go with a slack mouth, then turns to look up into the dark eyes of his savior. Surprisingly, they’re already on him. He feels a hot flush bloom on the back of his neck.

“Um.” He scrambles for something to say that’s more substantial than just  _ thank you. _

“Uchiha Indra.”

Nagato’s mouth is dry. “Uzumaki Nagato.”

He’s yet to be let go. The taller teen is a good shield from the chill of autumn, he notes.

“Uzumaki Nagato.” Indra repeats, the name sounding like silk as it falls from his lips. Then he grins, just a subtle quirk of his mouth, lashes low over the voids he calls eyes. “I think I’ll be seeing you again.”

“Okay?” Nagato chokes out, and the warmth of Indra’s body is quickly replaced with cold air when the Uchiha steps away — his arm finally,  _ finally _ releasing Nagato. Quite embarrassingly, he almost wants it back around him.

He really might die.

Indra, looking for all the world like he knows something Nagato doesn’t, begins to walk away; and for the first time, Nagato notices a group of dark haired individuals waiting across the road by the movie theater parking lot. Other Uchiha, based on their somewhat similar appearances. 

“Enjoy your movie.”

“Okay.” Nagato chokes out again, then flushes because that wasn’t what he meant to say. He’s an embarrassment. He wants to combust and cease.

Indra only tosses back a wave, eyes glittering as he glances back for just a moment.

Nagato groans low in his throat, putting cold hands to his overheating face. He’s a mess. A complete mess. Just in time for his friends to show up.


End file.
